Talk:Royal Guard/Archive 2
Infobox Image The image in the infobox needs to be changed since Kubo decided to go with a different insignia now that they have actually appeared. Here is the new image. -- Clean up suggestions Could a mod please capitalise "King of Cereals" from king of cereals, add a hyperlink to Shutara's name, and and Bonze to the list of members. Would a table with the headers, name and title and maybe previous position be necessary?SternritterA (talk) 21:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Or you could maybe allow people to get around to doing it instead of suggesting whats commonly done on this site as if we needed your help in pointing that out. Just a thought.-- No need to be so aggressive. Could you unlock the page so some of us non mod users can help to edit new/ pages with many changes being made to them?SternritterA (talk) 00:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :That is exactly why pages are locked. Due to so many changes being made to a page, it is locked to cut down on the constant editing and back and forth fights that occur.-- New Image Gallery Since the Royal Guard is finally being shown in the series I think it would make sense to add image galleries for it and all of its members. I don't know how to do this/ I don't know if I would be allowed to do this. Can someone please change it or tell me how to do it myself. Thanks--Balsalom (talk) 00:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :When there are enough images of them to warrant a gallery, one will be made.-- ::How many images need to be added to reach that point? Just seems like it would make sense to add it now so that there is no disorganization in the future. It might save time and effort on the part of the contributors if we added the pages now instead of later. Considering the direction of the latest chapters it would probably only mean adding the pages a week or two earlier.--Balsalom (talk) 00:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Gate Guardian of the Royal Palace Since the stone wall that protects the Seireitei is normally protecting the Royal Palace can we infer that the Gate Guardians are normally also in the Soul Kings Dimension? I don't see how the gates could be opened otherwise. Also Jidanbo appeared out of nowhere when Ichigo and his friends tried to enter the Seireitei for the first time, it would make sense that he had "fallen down" with the wall.--Balsalom (talk) 00:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :The walls of Seireitei don't protect the Royal Palace. The Royal Palace is in another dimension.-- ::In the second to last chapter it stated that the seki seki walls of the Seireitei are normally in the dimension of the Royal Palace; when the walls fall down into place they are falling from the Royal Palace. It also says that on the wiki.--Balsalom (talk) 00:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :The only problem with this is that I don't see how the gate guardians could possibly be the guardians of the gate/gates to the Royal Palace. Anyone who was powerful enough to make it to the Royal Palace would surely be able to defeat them.--Balsalom (talk) 00:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::You have answered your own question. The Gate Guardians guard Seireitei, they do not guard the Royal Palace.-- ::::I was asking for other people's input since the situation does not make sense to me. If the gate guardians do not also guard the Royal Palace then where did they come from when Ichigo tried to enter the Seireitei? Jidanbo just appeared out of nowhere. Also if who would open the gates to the Royal Palace without the gate guardians?--Balsalom (talk) 21:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :As stated on the talkheader above talk pages are for discussion of issues with the article. General discussion is to be only held on forums and if its a question then ask its on bleach answers. The fact is your asking a question that is not reasonable to ask people who arent involved in writing the series. Anything outside of the information presented to us is beyond are ability to know.-- Final Member Nimaiya Ōetsu according to Mangareader (pg 19). Have I got it the correct way round? [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 14:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Nimaita Ōetsu appears to be correct, although we may have to wait for a raw to know for sure.SternritterA (talk) 14:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Reason for Appointment Not necessarily the actual title for this but couldn't figure out whether I should call them duties or not. But are we also waiting for the RAW to determine if it's true about why they were made Zero Division members? Like how Kirio said she made the temporary souls and though he hasn't been posted yet, how Nimaiya created the zanpakuto. Will this info be added after the RAW confirms it? Revan46 (talk) 18:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Member list Isn't Ōetsu Nimaiya a member of the Royal Guard?--Xilinoc (talk) 23:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :He is already listed in the members list-- ::Not on the list on the right.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Royal Guard dealing with Menos Grande? Pretty sure that the Royal Guard aren't assigned to slay Menos Grande like the article suggests from Rukia's old monologue. Pretty sure the "elite" mentioned there are Captains and/or Vice-Captains, not the Royal Guard. For one thing, if they were assigned to slay Menos Grande, then who the heck would be guarding the King (and, presumably, his family) if they had to be out slaying Menos Grande? Not to mention the problem it would be if a Vasto Lorde (or more) was able to slay even one of them. The King's Key is part of their body, and all Aizen would've needed to do to get to the King is lure one of them into Hueco Mundo or the Real World via Menos Grande bait if they were assigned to slay Menos Grande. And you can bet Aizen knew about the Royal Guard, if only provisionally via Kirio's promotion, and would've deduced they had some way of getting to the King--which, with his intelligence, he would've surmised to be the King's Key. The Vizard were also clearly shown to be able to one-shot Menos Grande as Captain Class Shinigami, and why would the shinigami stated to be "above Captain" in power be assigned to do something a Captain Class can easily do? Maybe they would deal with Vasto Lorde's, but considering everything (the Top 4 Espada being confirmed, iirc, as Vasto Lorde Class Hollows in one of the data books) I rather doubt that. --Vatic-Toxicity (talk) 05:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :This is really not something up for debate. Talk pages are for article maintenance issues. Having said that this is the direct content from the series as you already noted. Regardless of what any of us thinks thats what was said and therefore its not subject to change by us, only kubo himself. Its also known that Kubo writes as he goes and at the time thats what he determined about them as far as their role goes. This concept has not been brought up or explained again regardless of it being unlikely or illogical it is what it is.-- Spiritual Power? Seeing as they are all supposedly promoted captains, and five of them surpass the Gotei 13 in power. Could we add that each member has Immense Spiritual Power? Skitzo1 (talk) 22:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Umm there is really nothing that we can logically say against that train of thought. so what i would say is that we need to be careful about the way its stated without going into the realm of speculation and opinion.-- ::Hmm, its difficult to word :( I'm just throwing the ball around here, maybe... "As part of the Royal Guard "Tenjiro Kirinji" possesses Immense Spiritual Power, being promoted from a Captain, and being considered part of a 5 man division whose powers surpass the entire Gotei 13?"... Think I might leave that to someone with a better English qualification than me I suppose. Skitzo1 (talk) 22:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Senjumaru and Ichibei I'm not sure if you guys will agree with this or not, but I feel we have enough information to conclude what Senjumaru and Ichibei are known for, so it should be put on the list. first to Senjumaru. I have concluded that she deals with the Clothing of the Seireitei, here are the reasons I conclude this. 1) her title is the "Great Weave Guard" and usually Weaving is how clothing is made 2) when we see the inside of her room (when Renji and Rukia enter it) we see that she has many different types of Cloth in many different patterns hanging around her room and on the ground and such, and from what we have seen the Royal Guard has something to do with what they do in there room (Tenjiro has the Springs in his room, Kirio has Reishi imbued food much like Soul Candy that she invented in her room, Oetsu has a Hammer and Anvil and Blacksmithing items in his room, etc.) 3) she asks Renji to try on some different types of clothing now to Ichibei. I have come to the idea that he may be the one who deals with Kido and/or Spiritual Pressure and/or Reishi, here are the reasons I conclude this 1) he is identified as a Monk, and usually in Anime (and Japanese Culture from what I understand) Monks seem to be Identified with Magic. and Kido/Spiritual Pressure/Reishi can be identified as Magic. 2) when Renji and Rukia are in his room at first it seems like they have difficulty even standing up (which a large amount of Spiritual Pressure can cause) but as they train and such in the room they are eventually able to move around and stuff as freely as they usually do, in other words they got used to the large amount of Spritiual Pressure. now I could be totally wrong or not be up to snuff with what you guys find as good information from the source material to add and stuff, but I feel that we have been given enough information (without it actually being said "Senjumaru deals with Clothes and Ichibei deals with Spiritual Pressure" in other words while it hasn't been quoted by a character we can conclude this by what is provided to us in the source material (as I have provided)), if I have done something wrong or something that you do not approve of please let me know (as I seem to be one that tends to do that, no matter what), I am just trying to be helpful and provide evidence from what we have been given in the source material. again this is not me trying to be a vandal or anything (even though some may see it as that), all this is is me trying to be helpful and contribute to the wiki, but I don't just want to go onto the page and write the info and get into an edit war and stuff like that so I come here to let you guys know and see if its ok to put that information on there and so on and so forth. so yeah let me know please. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:24, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Im gonna just say no to all this. Why? cause your assuming knowledge instead of letting it play out. We dont jump in and just place information just for the sake of it before its presented. Speculation and assumptions are specifically detailed in our policies as not being the way we determine content. We can take many things and make assumptions on the bits and pieces but we dont do that here. Basically your getting way ahead of the story when its not necessary.-- I'm not trying to be a pain or anything but I'm not assuming every piece of evidence provided has been shown in Chapters and different reliable source materials, the information has been presented so its not jumping the gun. its not speculations and assumptions. I'm not getting ahead of the story and if I am I really don't see how I am, for all you know that may never even be stated in the story, and I did give logical reasons as to why it is that way and not just a "oh because I want it to be" like I said I'm not trying to be a pain or anything I'm just saying there is a pattern and even though it hasn't been said "oh Senjumaru deals with Clothes" or "Ichibei deals with Spiritual Pressure" you guys have posted things and kept them up here without having it stated like that, you have also posted things and kept them up based on things that I have said, so I really don't see how I have done something wrong. could you please explain better and stuff? Lordofninjas1 (talk) 22:01, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Unless it is directly stated what it is exactly that they do, then anything you say is assumption. Your reasons are logical, but no matter how obvious it is, it isn't fact until it is stated. Also lots of things you previously stated are a matter of opinion: "Monks seem to be Identified with Magic" Well, I found they are more related to Religion, not magic. These are your opinions, your assumptions, not written facts.Skitzo1 (talk) 22:35, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Closing this discussion that has not only been going round in circles here but on their articles pages!! Pointless, we are not listing their specialty without them stating what their specialty is!! The End!!